The Future Unveiled
by savageboixdxdxd
Summary: Hiccup has lost the Dragon Training Challenge, Toothless, and his father is going off to fight a battle that that he will probably lose. But then he, as well as the rest of Berk, gets summoned to watch 5 years ahead. How will the rest of Berk feel about him riding dragons? How will he react? And when he gets back will he be able to change the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is only my second fanfic, but I hope you all like it. Feel free to give any constructive criticism, I am open for suggestions. This story is set in HTTYD 1, but they will be watching HTTYD 2 (for all thse who are oblivious to the different movies). And i own none of this. I wish i did, but allas i don't so i shall have to continue to make fanfics. **

I peeked out the door, Stoic was not there. I slowly snuck through the town. I knew all the hiding spots so it wasn't that hard. I could probably go through the town, but I didn't want to risk it if Stoic had told anyone. I made my way through the town to the upper deck where I could see the town loading the ships to go attack the dragon's nest. What had I done? I could not stop Dad's words from echoing around my head. "You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking, you're not my son." You're not my son. Why? Why could he not listen to me? He would not be able to win this battle. But what hurt the most was that stoic the Vast, Chief of Berk had said that he was not a Viking. All he had ever wanted was a friend. But when he had all of that Dad had to take it. He had to catch Toothless, he had to embarrass him, so that his new friends would never look at him the same. He could not stop himself of thinking of that night on Toothless where he had shown Astrid what he saw of dragons. The thought that he would never be to have midnight flight again was sickening. He looked down to see Toothless chained up and being carried onto one of the boats. He thought of when he had finally figured out how to let Toothless fly on his own. He thought of the flight and how Toothless had saved him from crashing to the forest floor. And then when they were about to crash themselves he had let go of the paper and really connected with him. He watched as the ships, which had finished loading, started moving out of the harbor. There was no stopping them now. Not that he would be able to, not with Stoic down there. And he did not want to encounter Stoic after all this, not again. I watched as the ships slowly moved out of the harbor. All of the sudden there was a bright flash, blinding me.

I watched, wanting to look away, get help, go to Hiccup, anything, but not able to look away. Toothless nocked other Vikings out of the way as he moved toward Stoic. Toothless jumped and knocked Stoic over. I watched terrified as Toothless growled and opened his mouth like he was about to fire a blast of fire.

"Toothless stop," Hiccup's voice rag out. "No, NO!" He yelled. I honestly didn't think that Toothless would listen but he stopped and looked at Hiccup questioningly, as if apologizing. All of the sudden Stoic and all of the rest of Berk jumped down and started attacking the Night fury and recapturing the Monstrous Nightmare.

"Oh, no. No please," He jumped forward as if to help him. I quickly moved forward and grabbed him to stop him from running to help Toothless. "Just don't hurt him, please."

Hiccup stopped struggling to help Toothless after a moment and just stayed in my arms. As if I was the only one keeping him standing. Once the Monstrous Nightmare was under control and Toothless was being held down by at least five different Vikings, Stoic turned around glaring directly at Hiccup. Hiccup jumped away from me, surprising me. I turned to him anxiously. He looked back at me, his eyes telling me that he was terrified. But he turned and faced Stoic. I couldn't help but admire him. I would not be able to stand and face my dad, who would also be the chief of Berk after doing something like that. Even with the others my age I had unconsciously tried to fit in, even if that meant working super hard to be strong and confident even though I was just as skinny as Hiccup.

"Hiccup!" Stoic practically yelled grabbing his arm and dragging him toward the exit of the arena.

"Astrid!" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see my dad holding a rope to the monstrous Nightmare. "We could really use your help here," he said. I took one last glance at the retreating form of Hiccup and Stoic before jogging over to help my dad.

I spent the next half hour locking up the Monstrous Nightmare and the Night Fury and cleaning up from the performance. I was wondering when Stoic and Gobber would return when I heard Tuffnut, not so subtly whisper "Hey, Stoic's back!" I turned around, as did most of the village, to see that he was right. Stoic and Gobber were entering the arena.

"We set said for the dragon's island now!" He ordered. The crowd around him shouted questions at him. I however knew that Hiccup had spilled. Speaking of where was he? I could not see him anywhere behind Stoic. "I have figured out our troubles with not finding the dragon nest. Only dragons can find the dragon nest, which means that until we find it they will keep attacking us!" That, of course, didn't help the crowd at all. Yelling things like, how we were going to stop them then.

"It's lucky that there is a Night Fury here then," Gobber said over the crowd moving up beside Toothless. "So we can use the gift that Thor gave us and use it to find the dragon's nest and the dragon Queen."

What! They are what?! They will all die! There is no way that they will survive that!

"Load the boats!" Stoic ordered.

"Astrid," Dad called beckoning me over to the door. I had no choice but to follow. I then spent the rest of the morning helping load up the boats. At the docks I met up with Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. They all agreed that Hiccup was brave for standing up to the Monstrous Nightmare like that but had no idea what he was talking about. But Fishlegs was able to convince them that they were wrong because of the fact that it looked like he had been able to calm it before Stoic startled it. I was able to convince them that I would go and find Hiccup and meet them in the training area. So at about noon all the boats were loaded and setting sail. I immediately went looking around to find Hiccup. But as I was looking around his house there was a bright flash of light. Blinded I grabbed my axe swinging it blindly trying to fend off the enemy. But I felt myself getting weaker and eventually just fall to the ground.

When I woke up I found myself sitting a surprisingly comfortable chair. Looking around I saw that Astrid was to my left. And Snotlout was to my direct right. Beside him was Fishlegs then Ruffnut and Tuffnut in that order. We appeared to be in the front row of the first section of seats. In front of us was a bar blocking us from the aisle and behind us was more rows of seats which were filled by the rest of the village. Directly behind us though was a line of our parents. Unfortunately this meant that Stoic was sitting directly behind me. As was Gobber. I turned back to see where there had once been another section of empty seats was dragons, the whole front section filled with them. Unfortunately, the others were waking up.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Astrid yelled from beside me, startling me. She jumped to her feet swinging her axe before she realized where she was. This though caused everyone else to wake up out of the trance that they were in.

"Look at all the pretty dragons!" I turned to Tuffnut to shush him only to find him standing on the chair. He would have fallen face forward then if it wasn't for Ruffnut who stopped him from falling face forward onto the pole. But that's all it took for Stoic. He jumped to his feet axe in hand, the whole village yelling and screaming behind him. The dragons turned to face the village growling and snarling. Oh great!

"EVERYONE STOP!" someone yelled silencing everyone. "Over here," Spoke a voice and i, with everyone else, turned to see a girl with brown hair and reddish highlights walk out into the middle between the two sections calmly, small box in hand. "Probably wasn't a good idea to bring you all here with weapons," she pointed out. How was she so calm!? She was literally standing in the middle of a war zone. She pressed a few buttons on her box and all the sudden Astrid gasped surprised. I turned to her only to see her turning around searching around.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't find my axe!" she said frustrated. Glancing around I saw the whole village having the same problem.

"Who are you!?" Stoic asked her angrily.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Autumn. And I am the one who brought you here," she said, keeping her cool despite Stoic's anger.

"What did you do to my brother?!" Ruffnut yelled still holding Tuffnut.

"Oh, right. I forgot, light leaping an effect you all differently." She pressed a few more buttons on her box before all of the sudden Tuffnut leaped to his feet.

"You cannot take me alive!" He yelled. Ruffnut turned to him and explained all he had missed while he was out.

"Now so we can get this over with, I will explain everything if you will just listen to me, okay?" When no one answered she continued. "Okay, so I brought you all here to watch your future. This is what will happen five years in the future if you don't do anything about it. That is why I brought you here, so you can change your future, make it better. About the dragons: they will not be any problem. They are just going to sit here and watch the movie as well. Now, How to Train Your Dragon 2!" she said just as a picture appeared on the front wall which we were all facing.

**If I got any of the details wrong or their personallities are wrong feel free to PM me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Again, I don't own any more of it than i do the last time i said this. I might wish i did, but i don't. So...Here's the second chapter. I posted it at the same time becuase this way you can have a feel for the actual story before i post again next week. **

**(Bold- Movie, **Regular text-what's really happening, **(bold parenthesis-who's speaking in the movie), **_Italics-thoughts) _

** *Music started playing and the screen showed the view of the front of Berk, slowly zooming in on a statue afloat in the water* **

"Hey, that's Berk!" Snotlout said.

"Or is it?" Tuffnut asked.

"Pretty sure it is," Snotlout retorted. "But look at how much it's changed!"

**(Hiccup) This is probably the best kept secret this side of, well anywhere *the screen showing oddly shaped houses and structures* **

"Wait I recognize that voice!" Stoic said glancing down at the teens.

"Yeah, it's me," Hiccup muttered exasperatedly.

"The houses sure have changed," Gobber pointed out to Stoic.

**(Hiccup) granted it may not look like much, but this wet heap of rock packs more than a few surprises *it zoomed in to show some houses. Suddenly the screen shook and lowered reveling a flock of cowering sheep* **

"Wait, that's Hiccup's voice!" Fishlegs said causing all the other teens to turn and look at him.

"Wait, Hiccup gets to speak on the movie!" Snotlout said.

"Yeah, talk about unfair! And what do you mean by surprises?" Tuffnut asked after a moment.

"How am I supposed to know? This is five years in the future!" Hiccup said.

"It's still you!" Ruffnut said.

** *the sheep moved across the small clearing to the shadow of some buildings as the shadow of a Deadly Nadder flies above* **

"My sheep!" called Sven, "The dragons are taking my sheep!"

**(Hiccup) Life here is amazing, just not for the faint of heart *the screen zoomed in on the sheep again reveling that one of them had a target painted on the side* **

"Why is there a target painted on the side of the sheep?" Tuffnut asked.

"Maybe it's to draw the dragons to that particular sheep and not the others!" Ruffnut said excitedly.

"Dragon's won't go after certain sheep" Fishlegs said.

"Plus we should be focusing on the bigger question," Snotlout added, "like why Hiccup is the one speaking and not me!"

"Do we really need you to speak on a movie Snotlout?" Astrid asked.

"It's better than Hiccup!" Snotlout said angrily.

"Hey!" Hiccup said wishing that Snotlout could have seen him riding Toothless.

"Hey, at least he doesn't sound as bad as he does now!" Ruffnut said.

"Excuse me do you have a problem with the way I talk?" Hiccup asked furious now.

"Please, let's just get back to the movie," Ivy said unpausing it.

**(Hiccup continued) while most folks enjoy hobbies of whittling or needlepoint *suddenly one of the sheep get pushed out of the shadows* we Vikings enjoy a little something we like to call, *the sheep gets scooped up and the blurred form of dragons flying by are seen* Dragon Racing! *A Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare and a Zippleback are seen flying quickly through the town* **

"Dragons!" most of the villagers yelled angrily, staying in their seats this time.

"Dragon _Racing_?" Hiccup asked. _Am I the only one that noticed what I said? What's dragon racing?_

***the brief form of Fishlegs is seen on the Gronkle as they pass stands packed with people, the people applaud and the music continues louder* **

"Wait! Is that me on the Gronkle?!" Fishlegs asked nervously. _Why am I riding it? Did I get captured or something? _The rest of the Vikings muttered suspiciously.

"I never thought we could actually ride dragons!" Hiccup exclaimed astonished.

"Yeah, and only you would think that it might be possible," Snotlout said rolling his eyes.

**(Fishlegs) Wooooooo *Fishlegs, five years older, is seen with a painted face while ridding the Gronkle, All of the sudden a Monstrous Nightmare rams into the Gronkle and Snotlout, five years older and also with a painted face, catches the sheep**

"Yeah take that Fish Face!" Snotlout said pumping his arms in the air and completely ignoring that he was also riding a dragon. _Hey, we all must be riding dragons now. Who would have thought? And a Monstrous Nightmare at that!_

"Hey! You never play any games by the rules!" Fishlegs retorted angrily.

"What's with the painted faces?" Ruffnut interrupted

"Yeah, and I so want one!" Tuffnut responded.

"Please, that's the lasting you need," Hiccup muttered so only Astrid was able to hear him. Astrid laughed in agreement.

**(Snotlout) ha-ha, I'm sorry Fishlegs, did you want that? *Snotlout stop's his dragon and lets Fishlegs fly forward quickly***

"Yeah! That's what I thought Fishlegs!" Snotlout yelled.

**(Fishlegs) no, Snotlout that was mine! *Snotlout lets Ruffnut and Tuffnut catch up***

**(Snotlout) here you go babe *Snotlout tosses the sheep to Ruffnut, five years older and also with a green and yellow painted face* did I tell you that you look amazing today, cause' you do **

"What!?" Snotlout said. Ruffnut gaged into her hand. _Why on earth do I like Ruffnut?! I have always thought that Astrid was hot, if I am able to look that great in the future think of how good Astrid will look._"Does the future me actually like Ruffnut!" Snotlout asked his voice a mix of confusion and disgust.

**(Ruffnut) Ugg*, come on Barf it's starting to stink around here *barf starts to spew Zippleback gas***

"At least I don't like Snotlout!" Ruffnut said disgustedly. _And I never ever, ever, ever will!_

Astrid laughed glad that Snotlout liked someone else for a change. _But he always has had a crush on me! It has been annoying, but what does that mean for me? _

**(Tuffnut) Nope, still hates you *Tuffnut tells Snotlout, Face painted yellow and brown* let's blow this place Belch *Belch sparks the Zippleback gas causing the whole place to blow up* **

"And I do and forever will!" Ruffnut said triumphantly.

"Well put sister!" Tuffnut said

**(Snotlout) Ahhhhhh! *the dragons zipped around the stands and Ruffnut tossed the sheep into one of the baskets the screen showed the baskets filled with sheep* **

**(Stoic) Ahhhh, That's nine for the twins, Astrid with three, Snotlout and Fishlegs trailing with none, and Hiccup *Stoic sits down* nowhere to be found **

**(Gobber) Scared him off in the big talk didn't you Stoic *Gobber appears behind Stoic's Chair **

"The only big talk that you would have with Hiccup, Stoic, is if you were making him chief," Gobber whispered to Stoic.

"Hiccup, no never," Stoic whispered back_. I couldn't possibly be thinking about making Hiccup chief could I? Not after he literally told me that he sided with those beasts! _

"Was I too hard on him?" Stoic asked Gobber nervously.

"We'll have to figure that out after the movie here," Gobber said anxiously.

"Oh, you got in trouble!" Snotlout sang.

"I did not get in trouble!" Hiccup argued. _I didn't though, did I? And what did I do? _

**(Astrid) * is shown riding a Deadly Nadder, Hits Snotlout on the head as she passes over top of him* What are you doing Snotlout? They're going to win now! **

**(Snotlout) She's my princess, whatever she wants she gets **

** (Astrid) Ruffnut! Didn't she try to bury you alive? *they pass around a big structure***

**(Snotlout) Only for a few hours **

_Wow, Snotlout must really be desperate for him to let Ruffnut off without punishment, _Astrid thought amazed.

_Why am I not going after Astrid, Snotlout_ thought, _she is way more beautiful than Ruffnut! _"There will be repercussions!" Snotlout yelled turning to Ruffnut.

"Loki time!" Ruffnut said clearly not afraid.

**(Hiccup) Now dragons used to be a bit of a problem here, but that was five years ago. Now they've all moved in **

With that the whole village began shouting in confusion and protest.

"Calm Down!" Ivy yelled standing up to face them. "You will all find out what happens if you all just calm down!"

***the dragons fly into a building* and really, why wouldn't they? *the screen shows a room filled with different kinds of dragons* we have custom stables, all you can eat feeding stations *scene changes to show a Nadder eating something* A full service dragon wash* the scene changes again to show a baby Gronkle sneezes spitting fire towards a building* even top of the line fire prevention if I do say so myself *Astrid flies under a pole and pulls a string causing a bucket to empty water to spill onto the fire* **

"That's a really smart invention!" Hiccup said.

"Yeah, if only you had thought of it earlier!" Snotlout deadpanned. "Then you might have been able to save a few houses."

"You can't expect me to think of everything!" Hiccup retorted, turning back to the movie.

**(Stoic) *the scene changes to show Stoic in his chair* Ahh, it's time Gobber **

**(Gobber) Righty oh, last lap *a man is shown blowing what appears to be a big horn***

**(Astrid) The black sheep! Come on Stormfly, we can still win this thing! *Astrid flies by the stands as the people cheer, Gobber is shown pulling something***

"Not my black sheep!" Sven said covering his eyes with his hands nervously.

"So my dragon is named Stormfly," Astrid said turning toward the dragons on the other side of the room. _It is so hard for me to imagine myself riding a dragon. That has kind of seemed like Hiccup's thing ever since I found out that he did. _

**(Ruffnut) Come on Barf! **

"My dragon's named Barf!" Ruffnut said excitedly. "A beautiful name."

"One head is mine!" Tuffnut said.

"Yeah but it's not named Barf!"

"No, I will not have my dragon named Barf! That is a disgusting name!"

"We will figure out names of dragons later!" Ivy yelled.

**(Tuffnut) Let's go! * The Zippleback, Deadly Nadder, and the Monstrous Nightmare all are seen flying under a big pole***

**(Fishlegs) Let's go Meatlug! *what appears to be a big Bow and arrow pointed towards the sky is shown* **

"And my dragon is named Meatlug!" Fishlegs said also turning and trying to find out which dragon is his.

**(Astrid) Whoooo, Hooo**

**(Tuffnut) Let's go, let's go, let's go!**

**(Snotlout) Ha-ha *the black sheep is shown in the machine***

**(Gobber) this is your big moment, have a nice flight! *the sheep's eyes widen and Gobber pulls the lever***

**(Astrid) *the sheep fly's through the air* up, up, up, up, up, up * The Nadder gets ready to grab the sheep***

"Come on, you got this Stormfly!" Astrid yelled excitedly with a side glance toward the dragons on the opposite side of the room who also seemed to be enjoying the movie.

"Go me!" Tuffnut said.

"I can win this!" Snotlout cheered glancing over at Astrid. "For you Astrid!"

"Yuck! I can win for myself, thank you!" Astrid said defensively.

**(Fishlegs) *Fishlegs zips by and takes the black sheep* Yes! Good job Meatlug! Here you go darling, mine's worth 10! *Fishlegs throws the sheep to Ruffnut* **

"No! I had it!" Astrid said with a glare at Fishlegs.

But Fishlegs was too busy freaking out about what just happened. "I gave it to Ruffnut!" he yelled face bright red. _Why oh why did I do that? I can't seriously be fighting with Snotlout over Ruffnut. _

Ruffnut glared over at Fishlegs. _Fishlegs had always been a nerd. He hung out with the group and he was the easiest one to play pranks on. Especially since he wouldn't get us back for it. But I never have and never will like him. _

**(Ruffnut) Yeah, the black sheep! *screen changes to show Astrid and Snotlout on their dragons***

"I'm gonna win!" Ruffnut said triumphantly. _At least I thought enough ahead to take advantage of this. _

**(Astrid) you guys are fighting for Ruffnut? **

"Yeah, I mean really?" Astrid asked glancing at Fishlegs and Snotlout. Both of their faces reddening.

**(Ruffnut) I'm totally winning! **

**(Fishlegs) *Fishlegs catches up to Ruffnut* we're winning together, *Ruffnut knocks Fishlegs away from her and he crashes into Snotlout* **

"Ewwwwww!" Ruffnut said, obviously disgusted

Hiccup laughed at her reaction.

"Hiccup, shut up" Fishlegs said face still bright red.

"Don't worry though Hiccup, we still haven't seen you in this movie yet!" Snotlout said grinning evilly. Hiccup pales obviously.

**(Ruffnut) *the crowd is shown on their feet cheering* No one can stop me now! **

**(Tuffnut) except me, we're attached genius *Tuffnut tries to grab the sheep from Ruffnut but they each hold on* quit trying to steal all my glory! *Astrid stands up on the back of Stormfly* **

**(Stoic) Getem' Astrid! *Astrid jumps from the back of Stormfly onto the back of the Zippleback and runs down its spine. The twins continue fighting. Astrid does a jump spin and grabs the sheep from Ruffnut and Tuffnut* **

_Woah! How was he not going after Astrid! She was SO hot! _Snotlout thought staring at Astrid for a moment before turning back to the screen stunned.

**(Tuffnut) whoa! **

**(Ruffnut) Astrid! **

**(Stoic) Well played! Ha-ha! *Stoic turns to Spiteloud and smacks him on the back* that's my future daughter in law! **

Hiccup's and Astrid's faces turn bright red as the glance at each other awkwardly.

_So that was why future Snotlout was not going after her anymore. Still, I wonder what future Hiccup looks like. _

"What!" Snotlout said turning to stare at Astrid stunned. _How on earth could She like Hiccup! I mean Look at him! He's Hiccup! _

_I am going to marry Astrid! I have always had a crush on Astrid but actually marrying Astrid! It's like a dream come true, I always thought she would end up with Snotlout. _

_I am going to Marry Hiccup! How on earth does that happen?! Sure he's kind of cute now, but he's still Hiccup. Though she was slightly interested in seeing what he would look like five years ahead. _

***An aerial view shows the stands filled with cheering people and Astrid riding Stormfly. All of the sudden Meatlug and Fishlegs come and knock Astrid out of the way***

"No!" Astrid said snapping out of the awkward moment.

"Yes!" Fishlegs yelled at the exact same moment. Both of them turning to glare at each other for a moment. Then it was as if Fishlegs realized that he was basically challenging Astrid. And that was never a good idea.

**(Snotlout) Excuse me! *grabs onto a hammer and swings it to hit Astrid* **

"Don't worry, I would never hit you Astrid!" Snotlout said turning toward Astrid. _I still can't believe that she chose Hiccup over me! I am going to have to change that. At least I get the chance to see the future now. _

**(Astrid) Stormfly! Ahh! *Stormfly dives down revealing Fishlegs. The crowd cringes as Fishlegs gets hit by the hammer. The scene changes to show Stormfly desperately trying to right herself and not crash**

"At least I still have the black sheep," Astrid muttered frustratedly. "I can still win this!" she said louder.

**(Astrid) Whoa! *Stormfly spins around and flies over the baskets and drops the black sheep into hers, the screen showing her basket full of sheep***

**(Stoic) That's 13! Astrid takes the game! *the crowd cheers and Astrid rises victoriously in the saddle pumping her arms* **

"YES!" Astrid yelled standing up.

All the other teenagers, aside from Hiccup, glared at Astrid.

**(Hiccup) Yup, Berk is pretty much perfect. All of my hard work has paid off**

"_Your _hard work!" Snotlout said turning to Hiccup. "I had to have done something better than you!"

"Nope, probably not, I specifically said My Hard work," Hiccup retorted smugly turning back to the movie. _Finally, my chance to one up Snotlout! _

** *the scene changes to show the twins fighting on the back of the Zippleback*, and it's a good thing too, *Astrid leans down to high-five the crowd* because with Vikings on the backs of dragons, *Snotlout and Fishlegs are seen riding side-by-side rather sad* the world just got a whole lot bigger,*Astrid flies by them and up into the sky, the music playing louder. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys thank you so much for the 388 views! You have no idea how much this means to me right now! Especially after only being on the websight for a week! I can not thank you enough. So, i will give you the next chapter. And it is one of my favorites, and yes i have typed way ahead of this, i am just waiting to post it all. And i am looking for holes in the httyd movies and series so i can fill in with a story of my own. Feel free to comment if any of you have any ideas, and i will keep you in the loop. But, i will stop talking and let you read the story. Again, THANK YOU so much for all the views and favorites!**

***The blue sky changes to Blue ocean waves and a night fury flies by close to the waves. **

"NIGHT FURY!" someone in the crowd yelled the whole village of Berk ducked down shouting.

"CALM DOWN!" Ivy yelled, "It is only in the movie" She glanced at the night Fury amidst the crowd of dragons. It would probably be best not to tell them about him. The Night Fury looks at her and lets out a quiet laugh like roar.

_As the rest of the whole village ducks and screams I couldn't help but stare at the screen stunned. That had to be Hiccup. He was the only one that had found a Night Fury and actually tamed it. And wow this was an impressive change from then to now. _

_That cannot be Hiccup. He is able to form some kind of connection to that dragon! Oh I messed up bad! Why could I not have just listened to my son? _

**It changes point of view and they see just how fast the Night Fury is going. It changes point of view again to show a person riding the Night Fury and then zooms in on the rider's face. The person pulls on some sort of control and directs the dragon around some kind of water dragons. He moves forward on the seat, and pulls back on a different lever making a bright red tail fin unfold. The dragon lets out a roar as it spins under a tail fin of one of the water dragons***

**(Mysterious person AKA Hiccup) Yeah! **

_Wait a second. Isn't that the same voice as the person who did the intro! And we decided that was Hiccup didn't we. This can't mean that Hiccup is the Night Fury Dragon Rider can it? _Snotlout freaked.

_Wow, he is even more comfortable on that Night Fury than he was on that flight. But I am not going to think about that now, _Astrid told herself determinedly as her mind wandered to the sunset flight that one night. _We are here to find out about our future. _

***The dragon flies higher up into the clouds. The screen moves to show a frontal view of Night fury and Dragon Rider as they fly among the clouds. **

***The dragon flies on ahead and dips and dives before spinning upside down, and diving toward the water. ***

_I had better not be seeing Spiky brown hair! If it is, I and my whole reputation are going down in the dust _Snotlout thought even though some part of him knew that it was, indeed, Hiccup.

***They pulled up and flew back up into the clouds, spiraling upwards. The dragon spread its wings coming to a stop before falling down towards the ocean, face toward the screen. It let out a happy roar as it fell through a thick cloud, righted itself and flew back upwards. The dragon spun in a circle the rider sitting up in the saddle and spread his arms out like wings. The dragon slowed down as a herd of Timberjacks flew above them***

**(Dragon Rider AKA Hiccup) Pulls some sort of lever back and pats the dragon* what do you say bud? Wanna give this another shot? **

_Wait, what does that lever do? Does that enable Toothless to fly on his own? And if so, then what am I trying? _

"Give what another shot?" Tuffnut asked turning to the other teens.

"Maybe you would find out if you pay attention!" Ruffnut said annoyed as she smacked her brother.

"Are you in love with Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked smirking. Ruffnut turned to Tuffnut and punched him in the face, hard. But luckily the movie started again.

Hiccup, meanwhile, had chosen to ignore the comment but his face had turned pink.

***Voice muffled by mask. The dragons eyes widen before narrowing as if annoyed* Toothless, it'll be fine! **

Now Hiccup was getting slightly nervous. He had the habit of trusting Toothless's instincts. If Toothless was nervous or annoyed then he would know to stop and think.

***He pulls a bunch of levers and unclips something before sitting up straight again* **

_He could not possibly be thinking of jumping willingly off Toothless's back! Last time he did that accidently he almost crashed. If he jumped willingly off Toothless's back at this height he could possibly die! _

**Ready? *the dragon shakes its head and lets out a rumbling growl* **

All the teens sit forward anxiously. As does most of the village.

***the dragon rider dives off of Toothless's back and falls yelling, the music playing louder (it had quieted for the talking part) the dragon dives down after the rider**

Everyone gasps, stunned that the rider would just fall off the dragon's back willingly.

Stoic gasps as the rider he knew was Hiccup dove off the dragon's back. _Hiccup must really trust that Night Fury to dive off that his back. _

Astrid turned to Hiccup and stared "Are you out of your mind?!" she whispered. But Hiccup was simply staring at the screen just as stunned as Astrid.

**(Rider/ Hiccup) Yeah! *the dragon spins catching up with the rider* Whooooo! *The rider and dragon are now face to face falling head first through the clouds* Yeah! *Toothless sticks out his tongue happily* **

_Only Hiccup would enjoy free falling through the sky, _Snotlout thought finally accepting his fate.

"Aww, it's so cute" Ruffnut said.

"You do realize that you are saying that a Night fury is cute, tight?" Fishlegs said turning to the twins.

"Yup that's why it's so cute!" Tuffnut defended.

Hiccup smiled wondering what they would think if they knew that that Night Fury was the one that was currently on a ship headed to the dragon queen's nest.

***the ocean appears below and the rider slips his arms into some sort of loop and pulls his arms up revealing parachute like wings that allow him to glide upwards through the clouds.**

_What?! That was so cool? Where did I come up with the idea to do that?! _

** He pushed a button on his chest and a row of spikes rose on his spine. Toothless and the rider are scene gliding through the air calmly. The rider glances back at the dragon and the dragon looks at him questioningly.***

_How is he so calm? Does he even realize that most normal Vikings don't do that?_

** (Rider/Hiccup) Whooooooo Hoooooo! *The dragon shoots out bursts of fire, with each burst the Rider rises higher in the sky. He glides through a thick cloud* this is amazing! *Pillars of stone appear in front of him* No longer amazing! Toothless! **

"OH NO!" Fishlegs yelled, "What now!?"

"He's gotta have some cool plan to fix this," Snotlout sneered. "I mean he has created wings and fins and rides a night fury for Thor's sake, he has to have some sort of backup plan!" he continued when everyone glared at him.

_He can't die right now, _Astrid thought concerned.

_Oh great, how come this always happens to me? Just when I thought that this might actually end without a crash-landing. _

Stoic sighed. Of course, Hiccup would not be able to have a safe flight would he?

***glances back at Toothless. Toothless lets out a roar trying to catch up with the Rider but his tail prevents him from catching up. **

"I knew that there had to be a problem with leaving his tail like that!" Hiccup exclaimed. "I'll have to fix that."

"Hiccup I think you are completely overlooking the main problem here," Astrid commented.

**He shoots fire at the rock pillars causing it to blow up, this allows him to catch up to the rider and wrap his wings around him in protection as they shoot like a bullet toward a small island. The scenery tumbles by as they roll through the foliage.**

Astrid let out a sigh of relief. Snotlout glared at her.

"You concerned?" Hiccup teased.

"No!" Astrid said quickly.

_Oh, great! It's happening already, _Snotlout thought sadly.

** Toothless lifts up one of his wings to show a prosthetic limb of the rider. He pushes a button and the leg changes so he is able to walk on land. He stands up and dusts himself off, Toothless doing the same. **

**(Hiccup) Whoooo, that really came out of nowhere **

"You almost die and that is all you say!" Fishlegs scolded the rider on screen.

***he takes off his "wings" they both turn to watch as the rock pillar that Toothless blasted crumbles, Toothless lets out an annoyed growl* we gotta work on your solo gliding there bud. **

"Right, put all the blame on the dragon!" Fishlegs muttered.

"See, I told you that I need to fix that," Hiccup said turning to Astrid.

Astrid sighed.

***Puts his "wings" back in place* that locked up tail makes for some pretty sloppy rescue maneuvers hey. *Hiccup reals in his fin and takes off his helmet and smooths his hair* **

The whole village turned to stare at Hiccup stunned. Hiccup's face turned red as they all turned to stare at him glancing between the Hiccup in front of them and the Hiccup 5 years older on the screen.

Snotlout sighed. _I am dead where I stand aren't I? All the times that I made fun of Hiccup, and now he is riding a night fury, flying and is going to marry Astrid. Could this movie get any worse? _

***Hiccup let out a small grin and walked forward to the edge of the cliff. The view changed slightly to show a beautiful fall background of trees***

"So you don't think anything of what you did?! Cool!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, I want to be able to do that!" Ruffnut said with a jealous look at Hiccup.

"You can genius. You rode a Zippleback earlier in the movie!" Tuffnut said turning to Ruffnut.

"No, I want to fly too!" Ruffnut complained.

"Guys, can we not just pay attention!" Astrid said angrily, before turning back to the screen.

"Wow, someone's Salty!" Tuffnut said laughing.

**(Hiccup) Ahh, looks like we found another one bud. *turning slightly to Toothless, Toothless however turns away annoyed. A moment later, once Hiccup goes back to the view, he spits a rock at him. Hiccup turns to Toothless a look of surprise on his face, Toothless turns away* what! Do you want an apology? *he walks toward Toothless. Toothless lets out a roar in reply* is that why you are pouting big baby poo. *Toothless looks annoyed letting out a responsive roar* Well, try this on! *He wraps his arms around Toothless in a tackle like position, Toothless doesn't budge and just sits there looking annoyed***

All the teen's laugh at Hiccup's response toward the Night Fury, while Hiccup's face goes red once again.

_Maybe, this Toothless is not just a dragon to ride on but actually his friend. Maybe that's how all the dragons are, _Stoic puzzled.

** You feeling it yet? Picking up on all of my hard felt remorse. *Toothless then stands up on his hind legs, with Hiccup still around his neck, and walked toward the edge of the cliff* oh come on, come on. You wouldn't hurt a one legged *starts to lose his grip and glances over the edge before grasping Toothless's neck more franticly***

"I knew that the Night Fury would turn on him! I knew it!" Stoic said angrily shaking his fist.

"Dad, calm down! Toothless is just playing!" Hiccup said annoyed.

The teens all gasped, stunned at the Toothless's sudden action.

"How can you be sure?" Astrid asked turning to Hiccup worriedly.

Hiccup rolled his eyes, "I'll prove it."

** Ahhh! Your right, your right! *almost loses his grip again* you win. You win! *Night Fury lets out a laugh like roar and rolls over so that Hiccup is on the ground Toothless's paw planted firmly on his chest***

"See!" Hiccup exclaimed turning to Astrid triumphantly. Astrid glared at him, before sighing and turning back to the screen. Hiccup laughed.

** Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ha-ha! He's down! Aww, and it's ugly! Dragons and Viking's Enemy's again! **

_Wow, thing's must have really changed for them to be joking about us in combat with dragons,_ Stoic thought with a glance toward the dragon's on the other side of the room. They all seemed pretty interested in the movie. Not at all like the harmful beasts that they saw attacking them.

**Locked in combat till the *the whole while Toothless and Hiccup had been play fighting each other but Toothless flops down with his head on top of Hiccup's chest* Awwwwwww *Toothless starts licking Hiccup and Hiccup struggles to get out of Toothless's grasp* You know that doesn't wash out! **

"It doesn't?" Fishleg's asked. "After this movie, think of all the things that we can add to the book of Dragon's about Night Fury's!"

"Doesn't wash out huh", Tuffnut and Ruffnut look at each other evilly.

"Oh, no," Astrid muttered already seeing future pranks. "You had to say that Hiccup?"

"Well, at the time I didn't know that everyone would be watching me. Otherwise I would not be doing a lot of the things that you guys saw me doing."

"Why, you self-conscious?" Astrid asked smirking.

Hiccup sighed knowing that he was fighting a losing battle.

***gets up and shakes his hands as dragon slobber drips off his arms. Toothless lets out a laugh-like roar and Hiccup throws something at him. Toothless glares at him before licking his paw and rubbing it off his head. Hiccup pulls a piece of folded paper out of his shirt and unfolds it to reveal a map.**

"Wow, that would actually be a good idea," Gobber mused

"What would?" Stoic asked turning to Gobber.

"Making a map," Gobber responded.

_That's the kind of thing that a chief would think to do! Hiccup might make a good chief after all! _

Hiccup, having overhearing the conversation, sighed sadly. Astrid looked at Hiccup concerned. Hiccup shook his head, as if telling Astrid not now.

** He grabs a fresh piece of paper, Toothless licks it and he adds it to his map. He pulls out a knife, sharpens a pencil* so, what should we name it? *fiddles with a compass. Toothless starts itching his arm with his teeth, Hiccup turns back to his map* Itchy Armpit it is. **

"Really?! You find a new island and you ask a dragon what to name it! And you decide on Itchy Armpit" Snotlout asked confused and stunned.

"Yeah, if I would find a new island I would name it myself," Tuffnut added.

"No, you would not, because I would find it first!" Ruffnut exclaimed.

"Would not!"

"Would Too!"

"Guys!" Astrid interrupted.

***Toothless turns back to Hiccup's map* what'd you recon bud. *starts to draw the islands* Think we might find a few Timberjacks in those woods, the odd Whispering Death in the rocks? *Toothless sniffs the map* who knows, maybe we'll finally track down another Night Fury. **

"So that is the only one," Hiccup muttered not sure if he was disappointed or not.

***toothless turns and looks at him* wouldn't that be something *sits up* so, what'd you say? Just keep going? *Toothless lets out a roar* **

"So you aren't going to come back to the house and talk about whatever the big talk is?!"Stoic said frustratedly.

"No. If I had had to go through some "big talk" I wouldn't want to go home only to endure some lecture about facing your problems," Hiccup said. He had turned around in his seat to face Stoic but with that said he simply turned back around to watch the movie, which was still playing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys, I am sorry, but I will not be posting next week because I will be in Florida! But I will post soon after I get back. Again sorry, but think on the bright side! I am posting this chapter early! Tell me what you think and what I should change. And THANK YOU for the 1, 100 views! **

***The squawking of a Deadly Nadder interrupted them and they turned around to see who it was. The dragon flew up and landed on the island majestically. **

"Wait, isn't that Astrid's dragon?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yeah, that's Stormfly," Astrid confirmed turning interestedly back to the movie. _I wonder what I am doing here. _

**Toothless bows down playfully before running toward the Deadly Nadder***

"Ooooooohhhhh! A new fact for the book of dragons! The Night Fury gets along with other dragons!" Fishlegs said excitedly.

"Fishlegs, only you could take a cool new movie that we are seeing and look for new facts for the book of dragons," Snotlout sighed.

** Afternoon' ma 'lady. *A hooded figure gets down from the deadly nadder* Where have you been? *She pulls down her hood to reveal that she's Astrid and turns to pet Toothless as he runs up to great Astrid's dragon, Stormfly* **

Hiccup's face turned bright red at the statement that he said on screen. Astrid turned to look at Hiccup blushing. She knew that she had a crush on the older Hiccup as well as the Hiccup now. As well as the fact that Stoic had said that she was his future daughter in law, but she didn't think any of those things could be real. Or that they would happen in the future.

**(Astrid) Oh, winning races, what else. *Stormfly and Toothless do some kind of greeting involving shaking their heads* the real question is, where have you been? *Calmly places a hand on hiccup's shoulder and sits down***

It was Astrid's turn to go bright red at the way that she just calmly placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder without even thinking about it combined with the fact that everyone was seeing it.

**(Hiccup) Avoiding my dad *glances at Astrid* **

**(Astrid) oh no. What happened now? **

**(Hiccup) oh, you're gonna, you're gonna love this. *turns to face Astrid and places a hand on her arm***

Hiccup's face turned bright red at the act. Astrid turned to look at Hiccup embarrassed.

**I wake up, the sun is shining, Terrible Terrors are singing on the rooftops,*Hands Astrid his pencil and she begins to draw on Hiccup's map* I saunter down to breakfast thinking all is right with the world and I get *Stands up (Imitating Stoic)* Son. We need to talk. **

The whole village started laughing at Hiccup's impersonation of Stoic.

Stoic glared at Hiccup, then turned to glare at Gobber, who was also laughing.

"Do you do that often or like practice somewhere?" Snotlout said turning to look at Hiccup impressed. "Because that was really good!"

"Yeah, you should teach me how to do that!" Tuffnut said starting to try to impersonate Ruffnut who started to impersonate Tuffnut.

"How early did you start practicing?" Fishlegs asked.

"Ummmmm…" Hiccup said, "Shouldn't we start the movie or something?"

"Sure," Ivy said unpausing the movie.

"You imitate Stoic now don't you?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup.

"Well…Maybe…" Hiccup said grinning.

**(Astrid) (Imitating Hiccup, involves shrugging her shoulders) Not now dad, I've got a whole day of goofing off to get started**

"What!? So now Astrid's taking lessons from Hiccup!" Snotlout exclaimed.

"Yeah! Not fair!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Yeah, we can so use that on so many pranks!" Ruffnut exclaimed turning to grin evilly at Tuffnut.

"You owe us lessons now!"

"Yeah!"

"Fine, later," Hiccup agreed.

"Did you really just agree to give the twins imitating lessons?" Astrid asked turning to Hiccup stunned.

"Yeah. Though I am probably going to regret it later," Hiccup said reluctantly.

**(Hiccup) What the…What? Okay, first of all I don't sound like that, who, what is this character. And, and second what is that thing you are doing with my shoulders? *Astrid laughs and shrugs her shoulders like in her impersonation***

"Yeah, you don't realize you do that with your shoulders?" Snotlout asked.

"Um, I don't," Hiccup stated.

"Yeah, pretty sure you do."

"Umm, no, I don't. I would know if I was doing that."

"Yeah, let's just continue the movie," Ivy interrupted exasperatedly.

** Yeah, okay. That's an actually faltering impersonation. But anyway, he goes: *steps forward* (imitating Stoic) you're the pride of Berk, son, and I couldn't be prouder. *Walks around to the other side of Astrid* **

"Do I really walk like that?" Stoic whispered to Gobber.

Gobber laughed, "Hate to say it chief, but Hiccup's impersonation is pretty spot on."

Stoic sighed, "I was afraid of that."

**(Astrid) (Imitating Hiccup with shoulder shrugging and hand waving) Aww thanks dad, I'm pretty impressed with myself too! **

"I don't sound like that!" Hiccup whispered to Astrid furiously.

Astrid laughed, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm watching myself speak on the movie!"

"How do you know you don't now?"

Hiccup paused, "I don't do I?"

Astrid laughed turning back to the movie.

**(Hiccup) *Laughing* When have I ever, done that with my hands? *does "thing" with his hands* **

**(Astrid) You just did! **

"Seeee!" Snotlout said turning to Hiccup. "I was right!"

"Okay, fine," Hiccup admitted glaring at Snotlout before turning back to the movie.

**(Hiccup) Just, aww, okay. Just hold still, very serious. *Astrid tries not to laugh. Hiccup shakes his head and stands up* you're all grown up, and since no chief could ask for a better successor *Toothless races by being chased by Stormfly. Realization dawns on Astrid's face. **

"I'm making Hiccup chief!" Stoic whispered surprised.

"Yeah, well he's obviously changed," Gobber said.

"Yeah but still…"

** (Astrid) To make you chief! Oh my Gods! *stands up* Hiccup! That's amazing! *Punches the button that releases Hiccup's fin* **

The whole crowd laughed at Astrid's action.

"Astrid! Do you realize how sensitive the coil must be?" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's probably why I did it," Astrid said laughing.

"That's why I am saying you shouldn't."

"Where's the fun in that?"

**(Hiccup) Aww! *rewinds the leaver* you, you are going to wear out the spring coil, the calibration is very sensitive. **

"Wha?! How can you literally say the same thing on the movie?" Snotlout said turning back and forth between the Hiccup on the screen and the Hiccup in the seat beside him.

"You do realize that we are the same person, right?" Hiccup asked.

"Wait, you are?" Tuffnut asked turning to stare at Hiccup like he had just witnessed a miracle. "Woah that changes everything!"

"Ugggggg!" Snotlout groaned exasperatedly.

***Stormfly and Toothless race by knocking Astrid onto Hiccup's back. Astrid stands up and helps Hiccup stand* yeah, so this is what I am dealing with. **

Astrid and Hiccup's faces both go bright red as they see the next part. Hiccup glanced at Astrid embarrassed.

"I…I'm. I didn't…"Astrid started keeping her face straight forward toward the screen.

"It's okay," Hiccup interrupted turning to Astrid. "It wasn't your fault."

"Still, sorry," by then Astrid's face was bright red as was Hiccup's.

**(Astrid) Well, what did you tell him? **

**(Hiccup) Well, I, I didn't. By the time he turned around I was gone. **

"Of course he was," Snotlout said breaking the awkward silence. "It's Hiccup, you should have strapped him to a chair or something."

"I don't strap my son to a chair!" Stoic said glaring at Snotlout.

"Jeez! Sorry!" Snotlout said holding out his hands in peace.

**(Astrid) Huh, *Picks up Hiccup's map* well, It's a lot of responsibility. The map will have to wait for sure *folds up the map and hands it to Hiccup* and I'll need to fly Toothless since you'll be too busy. But…*Astrid stops and turns to face Hiccup***

**(Hiccup) I, it's not me Astrid. All those speeches and planning and running the village, that's his thing. **

**(Astrid) I think you're missing the point. I mean, chief! What an honor! I'd be pretty excited! *Hiccup puts the map away* **

**(Hiccup) I'm not like you. You know exactly who you are, you always have. *turns away from Astrid* But, I'm still looking. I know that I'm not my father *picks up mask on the ground* and I never met my mother, so. What does that make me? *sits down, Astrid sits down beside him* and starts braiding a piece of his hair* **

"Son," stoic said placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Yeah?" Hiccup asked keeping his face toward the screen.

"I'm sorry that you couldn't meet your mother. She was a great woman and you would have liked her." he said his voice cracking. Hiccup looked down at his lap.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

"Yeah," he asked not looking at her.

"You okay," she asked.

"Yeah, fine," he replied.

**(Astrid) What you're searching for, isn't out there Hiccup. It's in here *places a hand on his chest* maybe you just don't see it yet. *kisses Hiccup's cheek but tastes Toothless's slobber instead***

Astrid's face turned bright red at the fact that she just kissed Hiccup, but she knew that Hiccup was still sad over his mom and he clearly hadn't forgotten the argument with his dad before he got here. But before she could speak he spoke first.

"Thank you," he said his face turning red.

"I'll be here for you if you want to talk," she whispered seeing Snotlout watching them out of the corner of her eye.

Snotlout watched as Astrid whispered to Hiccup clearly trying to make him feel better._ He had to come to terms with reality. Astrid clearly didn't like him anymore, she liked Hiccup, and this movie proved it. But this gives me the chance to change things right? Unless it is too late, _He takes another look at Hiccup and Astrid. _It might be already. _

**(Hiccup) maybe. But you know, *gets up on one knee * there is something out there.**

**(Astrid) Hiccup. *Hiccup grabs Astrid's chin and points her face toward the edge of the rock***

Both their faces turned bright red again as Hiccup just calmly grabbed her chin.

"All this lovey dovey stuff is going to kill me one day," Tuffnut said.

"I'm with you bro. There needs to be some action in this movie," Ruffnut agreed.

"For once, I'm with the twins on this one," Snotlout said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for the paitence with my being slow to update. I want to thank all of my loyal readers for the over 2,000 vieews! This is amazing! I hope to be better about updating as well. But i also have other stories to work on as well so... I hope you enjoy!**

***the scenery shows orange trees but in the distance there is a plume of smoke rising. Orange trees zip by, Hiccup on Toothless comes into view. The forest suddenly changes from fall orange to burnt leafless trees with no undergrowth anywhere. **

"Really Snotlout?! You jinxed it! Now look!" Fishlegs said turning frustratedly to Snotlout.

"So! How was I to know that this would happen?!" Snotlout protested, feeling a bit guilty.

**Hiccup on Toothless and Astrid on Stormfly fly through the burnt forest both staring at the trees and smoke stunned. They fly through the forest and around sea stacks until the suddenly come upon a huge ice spike, both dragons hovering midflight. **

"Woah," all the Vikings breathe awestruck.

"Only the king of dragons could do this," Gobber pointed out.

"Wait a second! Does that mean that Hiccup and Astrid are going to meet the king of dragons?" Tuffnut asked.

"No fair!" Fishlegs said turning to Hiccup and Astrid with jealousy in his eyes.

"You should have come straight home son," Stoic said, "The king of dragons is too big of a dragon to train or even get near."

"Dad, we're what? Twenty years old? You think I would come home after seeing something like this?" Hiccup asked even more frustrated.

"Yeah, gotta admit chief, that would kinda ruin Hiccup's motto or something," Tuffnut said looking at the chief innocently.

Stoic glared at Tuffnut. _Why can't Hiccup come to me when he finds something like this? _

**(Hiccup) Woahhh *glances back at Astrid who shrugs* Stay close *flies closer Astrid following. They see parts of a fort stuck in the ice like it was destroyed* what happened here? *fly around the ice revealing huge footprints. Toothless lets out a nervous roar* alright ea-easy bud. **

**(Astrid) Hiccup! *points through the ice* **

**(Dragon Trappers) Fire! *fire nets* **

**(Hiccup) *Toothless flies to the side* Astrid Look out! *Net captures Stormfly and Astrid. The net catches one of Stormfly's wings preventing her from Flying and she starts to spiral downwards flapping one wing. Astrid falls off Stormfly with all the spinning***

"Astrid!" Hiccup exclaimed nervously. He glanced at Astrid.

"I'll be fine," Astrid said though Hiccup could tell that she didn't quite believe that herself.

"Don't worry, I would get caught in a net to save you Astrid," Snotlout said turning to Astrid.

"Yuck," Astrid said turning back to the movie. Only to turn and glare at Hiccup for laughing at her and Snotlout's exchange.

**(Astrid) Hiccup! *toothless flies by grabbing Astrid* **

"Of course, he has to save her," Snotlout muttered.

***Stormfly falls to the ground but stands up swinging her tail and throwing spines at a log. **

**(Dragon Trapper) Watch the tail! *jumps over the log onto Stormfly's head* tie those legs up! *unwinds rope from around his arm. Toothless flies by with the night fury screech sound* is that what I think it is? **

**(Hiccup) STOOOOOPPP! *toothless lands* **

**(Astrid) STORMFLY! **

**(Dragon Trappers) AHHHHH Watch out! *Astrid jumps forward and Hiccup jumps off Toothless and Lights his fire sword. All the dragon trappers jump back as he waves it in front of Astrid and himself***

**(Astrid) What are you doing?! *quieter* **

"Woah," the teens breathed turning to Hiccup in amazement.

**(Lead Dragon Trapper) Back again? *zooms in on his face* Soil my bridges, that is a night fury! *Climbs so he is balancing on Stormfly* Thought they were all gone for good. *Pats a dragon trapper near him on the back, while Hiccup holds his hand out to stop Toothless from attacking* Looks like our luck just took a turn for the better lads. Don't think Drago has one of those his dragon army. *Points his finger straight at Hiccup* **

"Drago!" Stoic whispered in horror. "Drago is creating a dragon army!"

"Stoic," Gobber said resting a hand on Stoic's shoulder. "They'll be fine."

"Dragon, army!" Fishlegs whispered.

"Think of all the dragon's that would affect!" Hiccup said unconsciously turning to Astrid. "Not to mention people."

"Yeah, have fun finding a way out of this one," Snotlout laughed.

Hiccup glared at Snotlout, "This is why I said all of _my _hard work has paid off."

"Shut up Hiccup," Snotlout muttered.

** (Astrid) Dragon Army? *Hiccup glances at Astrid fear written all over his face* **

**(Hiccup) Look, we don't want any trouble **

**(Lead Dragon Trapper) Ha! You should have thought of that before you stole all of our dragons **

"Wait! I didn't wouldn't do that," Hiccup said angrily.

"Yeah, that sounds like a whole lot of work just to rescue a few dragons," Snotlout agreed.

***Grabs onto Stormfly's spine* and blasted our fort to bits! *he points to the massive ice spikes and the screen moves over to show pieces of wood stuck in the blue ice spikes* **

**(Astrid) What are you talking about? *Turns back to the dragon trappers angrily* **

**(Hiccup) You think that we did this? *points to the ice spikes***

** (Dragon trapper King) ha, dragon trapping is hard enough as it is, without Duke of the Dragon Riders sneaking in to save them**

**(Hiccup) *turning to glance at Astrid* what do gooder…*Pauses and turns back to the leader* There are other dragon riders? *turns off flame sword* **

"There are other dragon riders?" Hiccup asked hopefully.

"I mean if we can figure out how to ride dragons then other people have to have rode dragons before us right?" Fishlegs said looking at all the dragons on the other side of the room.

**(Lead Trapper) Other than your thieving friends from last night? You tell me! You might have an ice spitting dragon on your side but we still have a quote to fill **

"Ice spitting dragon?" Stoic asked.

"That could only mean the Alpha dragon!" Gobber exclaimed.

"So the other dragon riders have an alpha dragon," Hiccup mused. "Which means that if they are working with us, we would have a chance at winning against him should he take our dragons."

"Yeah, well, first you are going to have to convince the other dragon riders of that," Snotlout said.

***Hops off Stormfly and starts walking toward them* How do you suppose we explain this to Drago Bludvist? **

** (Hiccup) Drago what fist? *Turns to look at Astrid in a confused kind of manner* Does anything you say make sense? **

**(Other dragon Trapper) He's expecting a new shipment of dragons for his army by tomorrow**

"A _new _shipment!" Stoic whispered to Gobber.

"Hiccup had better have some kind of plan to stop this!" Gobber whispered back.

** (Different dragon trapper) And Drago don't take well to excuses**

**(Head dragon trapper/Eret) This is what Drago gave to me last time I showed up empty handed *Pulls a corner of his shirt to reveal a red scar* He promised to be far less forgiving in the future **

"That sounds like Drago all right!" whispered Stoic.

**(Hiccup) Alright, look we don't know anything about a dragon thief *lead dragon trapper starts walking slowly around Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless* or an ice spitting dragon or your lunatic boss with his dragon army *all the people manning the bow and arrows ready their weapons* Okay? Just give us back our dragon and we'll go, strange hostile person whom we've never met. **

"If he's anything like Drago then you're never getting your dragons back," Stoic said.

"What!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Sorry son, but that's the way that it goes," Stoic said.

"Well, I'm not giving up that easily!" Hiccup said determinedly.

"Son!" Stoic exclaimed.

"I am not letting Drago take our dragons!" Hiccup stated turning back to the movie.

**(Eret Son of Eret) Of course, were are my manners? I'm Eret, son of Eret *grabs a sword behind his back* finest dragon trapper alive **

"See," Stoic said exasperatedly.

***is causally waving his sword around, and the arrow manners follow his every move with their guns* After all, it's not just anyone who can capture a night fury *Points his sword directly at Hiccup and Toothless. Toothless steps forward and roars***

**(Hiccup) And this is Toothless, he says we're going. Now. *Eret laughs***

**(Eret) They what all say that. Rush him lads! **

Stoic gasps, _he couldn't lose his only son after also losing Valka! _

***Waves sword around to motion to the others. Hiccup and Astrid move to either side and Toothless shoots a blast toward an ice spike overhanging the clearing where they are. It falls and crashes, Eret leaping out of the way hands over his head as it shatters. **

_Wait, are they actually going to make it?! They might make it after all, _Stoic thought_._

**(Astrid) Stormfly! *Hiccup runs forward, lights his fire sword, and cuts the ropes holding Stormfly* **

"Wait, when did I create that?" Hiccup asked staring stunned at the flaming sword that he was holding.

_Whoa, how can Hiccup just casually pull out a sword? And it can't be a regular sword! It has to be a sword that catches on fire! _

**Stormfly! Come on! Go, go *Stormfly gets up and starts running toward the edge of the ice they were on, Astrid running beside her. Eret looks up just as Stormfly is flapping her wings and Astrid is swinging herself onto Stormfly, Hiccup on Toothless joining them in the air***

**(Eret son of Eret) You will never hold onto those dragons, you hear me? Drago is coming for them all! *Hiccup looks back at Eret who is still standing there after them* **

"I hate to agree with the evil dragon trapper, but he's right. A Night Fury is going to stand out a lot more than a Deadly Nadder or a Monstrous Nightmare," Snotlout said.

"What?" Hiccup said turning to Snotlout infuriated. "Are you saying that I'm not able enough to take care of Toothless?" _I was able to hide him from you for over a week, while I was in the middle of dragon training! _

"If I'm not mistaken, your dad is currently taking that dragon to find the king of dragons right now!" Snotlout countered.

"He was protecting me!" Hiccup practically yelled.

"Hiccup," Astrid said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Hiccup asked sounding angrier than he wanted.

"Just…" Astrid paused not knowing what to say. _Hiccup and Snotlout have always had some sort of battle going on. She could understand why, but could they not just put it aside for one time?_ "Can you not put this battle of yours behind you just for this movie? I mean, this is our chance to see our future! To change our mistakes. Can you not see that?"

"Fine, for you Astrid," Snotlout sighed. "Truce?"

"Truce," Hiccup agreed shaking hands with Snotlout.


	6. Chapter 6

**First off I want to thank the two people who were the first to review on my story.**

_**ThermiteHawk: Congradulations on being the very first to review on my story *hands a first place medal*. I know right?! I was laughing at my computer as I slowly got more and more views and no reviews. LOL!**_

_**Night lock117: Thank you! I am excited as well even though I am the one who wrote it. I only have the basic consept down though not the whole thing. I will give anyone who actually reads these a sneak peak though. I am planning on a sequal to this story and maybe a third book as well. All I am going to say is that they will not just forget everything like all the other writers do, they are going to remember it and fix their past. **_

**I also want to thank all of my loyal readers and followers for the 3,400 views. I also want to appoligize for the long wait again. I woould like to say that it will never happen agian but I know that it will because as sad as it is I have a very busy life outside of Fanfiction. Anyways's I will stop talkiing and let you read. Enjoy!**

**(Fishlegs) Come on Meatlug. *the scene changes to show Fishlegs on Meatlug, Snotlout on his Monstrous Nightmare, and the twins on their Zippleback flying by Gothi's hut. Terrible Terrors are flocking around her and her hut, but as the Monstrous Nightmare doubles back and flies back over her hut the Terrible Terrors all fly away. Gothi stumbles forward to the edge of her deck and shakes her fists at the dragon riders. They circle around a regular village aerial view, it zooms in to show Stoic walking through the town**

"Finally! I thought we weren't going to be in this movie at all!" Ruffnut complained.

"Yeah, we are here too!" Tuffnut said waving his hands in the air.

**(Villager) Hello Stoic**

**(Stoic) How are you? Hello Spite loud, great race today *Spiteloud shakes his head as he passes by Stoic. Stoic looking over his shoulder with a small smile on his face***

Spiteloud glares at Stoic while Stoic laughs. _Glad to see that some things stay the same! _

** Oh sorry Mrs. Ack! *Stops as a woman carrying a baby Gronkle passes in front of him* any sign of him? *Passes by Gobber* **

**(Gobber) Ahhh, he's probably flown off the edge of the world by now *Sharpens a pair of plyers on a wheel and walks toward a blue Zippleback* you sure you want that kid running the village? *One head opens his mouth and Gobber carefully hammers a tooth into place***

"Gobber, you're a doctor!" Hiccup exclaimed surprised.

"Well…" Gobber started. "Looks like it." He agrees. _Who would have thought that I would become a doctor to the dragons that took my arm and leg? _

** You can still delay your retirement**

**(Stoic) oh, he's ready, you'll see. **

Hiccup looked down at his feet. _I'm glad to see that Stoic has some sort of faith in me. But I wish that he had that now. Like the fact that dragons won't hurt us! _

Astrid watched as Hiccup looked down at the floor at the words Stoic said. She could tell that he was thinking of what had happened before we traveled here.

Hiccup looked up as he felt a hand grab his. He looked over to see Astrid looking at him.

"It will all work out," she said confidently.

***Walks forward toward Gobber slowly. Toothless lands, Stormfly landing beside them.* There he is! The pride of Berk! *People gather around as Hiccup gets off his dragon* **

**(Gobber) Who finally decided to show up for work! Hey! *Swings his hammer at Hiccup***

"You're older and you still show up late," Gobber stated shaking his head.

"Hey, I had a reason this time!" Hiccup protested.

"Doesn't mean it's okay!"

**(Hiccup) Sorry, got held up. **

"Yeah, no kidding," Fishlegs said laughing.

**Hey uhh, Dad, could I have a word with you? *Walks through the blacksmith shop toward Stoic* **

**(Stoic) Something you're itching to tell me? *Places his hands on Hiccup's shoulders excitedly* **

**(Hiccup) Not quite the itch you're thinking of *Walks forward with Hiccup toward a different part of the shop* But, yes. **

**(Stoic) Ohhh, good man! **

"And he still doesn't listen," Hiccup said sadly. _Well, he has faith in me, but he still doesn't listen. _Hiccup looked over at Astrid though when she squeezed his hand taking him out of his thoughts. He gave her a small smile.

***Hands Hiccup a piece of cloth* Now lesson one, a chief's duty is always toward his people *Hiccup hangs piece of cloth back up, as Stoic grabs a card hanging on a peg and replaces it on a different peg* Now, 41! **

"Dad!" Hiccup said angrily.

"I'm sorry son," Stoic muttered, thinking of how this looked to Hiccup.

**(Hiccup) could we just talk in private? **

**(Stoic) *looks around when no one steps forward* 41? **

**(Villager) That's me! That's me!*stoic looks back at Hiccup* I'm next! I was ahead of you! **

**(Hiccup) If we could just talk…*Man runs forward excitedly* **

"Is it always this hard to get him to listen to you?" Astrid whispered to Hiccup still holding his hand.

"Yup," Hiccup said reluctantly. _Stoic and I's arguments had always been his problems and he had always been reluctant to tell anyone about it. But somehow it helped a tiny bit to have Astrid know. _

**(Villager) Scuse me! I've been here all day! *Turning to the people around him* Okay, okay. I want one of those high seaters with lots of spikes and a big storage compartment **

**(Stoic) Absolutely! You got it sir! *Turns around to get working on the saddle* **

**(Hiccup) Dad! This is actually a little more important than building saddles *Walking beside Stoic as he goes through the shop***

**(Stoic) Ah, ah! Lesson two! No task is too small when it comes to serving your people! *Hiccup stops walking and lets Stoic draw ahead. Stoic stops as he almost trips over a huge Hotburple***

**(Hiccup) Look Dad…**

**(Stoic) Ahhh. Scuse us Grump. *Pets Grumps nose and Grump lets out a sleepy grunt* **

**(Hiccup) If we could just…**

**(Gobber) Ahhh, Grump! *Grump wakes up and opens his eyes as if wondering what Gobber wants* you let the forge die down again! *Grump lets roars and slides over obviously not wanting to get up and shoots a fire blast toward the forge. The forge explodes into flames and Gobber jumps forward in surprise, as does Hiccup. Gobber pulls a rope and water rains down on the fire* that's it Grump! You're going up for adoption! **

All the teens laughed at Gobber's temper toward Grump his dragon.

"One of these days he really is going to get sold!" Gobber said full y knowing htat he probably would never carry out with his threat.

"yeah, sure," Stoic said laughing.

**(Stoic) *Grabbing tools off different shelves* you'll need these, and this. *Puts the tools into a box and slides them over toward Hiccup, who was standing beside him* here you go. **

**(Hiccup) Dad…Okay, but this…**

**(Stoic) Go on, have away. *motions toward the tools* **

**(Hiccup) *Bends down to pick up a few tools off the floor* Yeah, but seriously.*Picks a few tools off the shelves* I really need to tell you about *Picks up box of box of tools and follows Stoic* this new land we came across.**

**(Gobber) *Who is in the middle of changing his hook hand* another one?! **

_I have found more new land than that?, _Hiccup thought excitedly.

"Ohhhh, think of all the new types of dragons that you had to have found!" Fishlegs squealed.

**(Fishlegs) *Runs up behind Gobber excitedly* any new dragons!? **

"Glad to see that Fish Face doesn't change," Snotlout muttered.

"Hey, I'm glad that I still have an interest in dragons!" Fishlegs said turning back to the screen.

**(Hiccup) We didn't stick around to find out. These folks weren't particularly friendly *Stoic throws a sheet over a large barrel* **

**(Gobber) Oh, really? Your Deadly Nadder and Night Fury didn't bring them cheering to the rooftops? *Spins a wheel that has several different attachments for Gobber's hand* **

**(Hiccup) No, this was different. *Starts drawing the saddle shape on the fabric* not the standard run for the hills hoo hive come to enjoy.***

"Hey, Hiccup who would have thought that you would become famous?" Tuffnut asked. Hiccup glared at him.

"Yeah, but who would have thought that he would look like that when he got older?" Ruffnut responded. Hiccup's face goes pink at their casual comments.

**Astrid walks up beside Hiccup and listens in on their conversation* these guy, were trappers.*stops drawing and turns to Stoic, Gobber, and Astrid* Dragon trappers.**

**(Astrid) You should have seen their fort! All blown apart, and stuck in giant spikes of ice, it was weird! **

**(Hiccup) *Turning to Astrid* I've ever seen anything like it. *Turning to Stoic and Gobber* and worst of all, they thought we did it! **

**(Gobber) You know, *Grabs a brush hand* you two are going to get yourselves into serious trouble one day *Starts brushing his mustache with it* Not everyone appreciates this way of life. **

"This is what you get for riding dragons!" Stoic muttered. "Teenagers who can travel anywhere they want on their dragons."

"You know they would find some other way to go explore," Gobber countered.

Stoic sighed, "He has a lot of Valka in him."

"Yes and you can't contain him to the Berk when he wants to explore."

Stoic sighed knowing that Gobber was right, but that didn't make it any easier.

**(Stoic) Ah, ha. Gobber's right son, *grabs the sheet of fabric with the drawings on it and takes it over to a saw machine* best to keep to our own. Besides you'll have more important uses for your time! *winks at Hiccup and starts the machine* Ha, ha! Once we make the big announcement! **

Astrid looked at Hiccup sympathetically as he sighed.

"Looks like you're gonna be chief weather you like it or not," Snotlout commented.

"Yeah," Hiccup sighed.

"Are you kidding me?" Snotlout exclaimed turning to Hiccup stunned. "If you don't want to be chief then I will gladly take your place!"

"Snotlout!" Astrid exclaimed.

"What?"

"Being chief has always been Stoic's thing though," Hiccup muttered.

"Yeah, but anyone else would be honored to have that job!"

"It… I don't know. It just isn't for me."

***Hiccup grabs the handle of the saw machine and stops it* they're building a dragon army! *People turn to listen as they hear the words "Dragon Army"* or at least the guy they work for is. Uh… Uh…Dargo Bloodyfist or something. *Stoic looks up concerned. He turns to Gobber in the short moment of silence* **

**(Tuffnut) *Jumping into the conversation* I'll bloody his fist with my face if he tries to take my dragon! **

"Yeah!" Tuffnut said raising his fist to the air. The rest of the teens joining his "Battle cry".

"You can't win a fight against Drago," Stoic muttered knowing that this was going to end badly.

**(Ruffnut) Or mine! **

**(Tuffnut) Ugggg, you're such a moron! **

**(Fishlegs) A beautiful moron. *Nudging Ruffnut from where he was standing beside her. **

**(Snotlout) Yeah! *Also nudging Ruffnut from where he was standing on her other side* **

And with that Ruffnut pretended to barf (again) into her hand while Fishlegs face was bright red as was Snotlout's.

**(Stoic) Bludvist? Drago Bludvist? *Grabbing Hiccup's shoulders* **

**(Hiccup) Yeah. Wait, you know him? *Stoic looks into the distance before the scene changes***

Hiccup and Astrid shared a look nervously.

**(Stoic) Ground all dragons! *Runs down a stairwell* **

"What!" Hiccup exclaimed.

**(Hiccup) What! Why? *runs after Stoic***

**(Stoic) seal the gates! *Astrid and Gobber are shown running after Hiccup and Stoic* Lower the storm doors! *Stoic runs down a long hallway at the end of the stairwell***

**(Hiccup) Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait! What is happening? *Still chasing after Stoic, Astrid and Gobber chasing after him***

**(Gobber) Come on! You heard the man. Lock it down! *The view shifts slightly to see a small crowd of people and dragons down below. A man pushes down a leaver which makes a steel door lower people and dragons stream in* **

**(Stoic) No dragon or Viking sets foot off this island until I give the word! *Dragons and people run in different directions and in the background you can see Toothless leaping down from the Stairwell* **

**(Hiccup) Wait, because some guy you knew is stirring up trouble in some far away land?! * They jump down to the ground from the stairs and Stoic turns around while running***

**(Stoic) Because Drago Bludvist is a madman without conscience or mercy! **

"Well that's a bit harsh, don't you think!?" Tuffnut said turning to Ruffnut.

"I agree brother, we can't judge people like that. We have to be above that," Ruffnut agreed.

"You do remember that he's the one building a dragon army, right?" Snotlout asked.

"Do we know that?" Tuffnut said turning to Snotlout.

"Let's just keep going," Hiccup muttered shaking his head.

***Grabs Hiccup's shoulder stopping* and if he's built a dragon army… *turns back around and continues walking* Gods help us all…Get them into the pens! *Yelling at a man with a Gronkle following him***

**(Hiccup) Then let's ride back out there. *Steps in front of Stoic* we'll follow those trappers to Drago and talk some sense into him**

"Are you crazy?" Gobber exclaimed.

"Don't we all know that answer?" Snotlout asked turning around in his seat.

"There is no way that you are going out there!" Stoic said. "Especially to find Drago!"

"But…" Hiccup started

"No!" Stoic and Gobber said at the same time.

"Son, it's for your safety," Stoic said placing a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "And the safety of the others," he added as an afterthought.

"Because we all know that they will just ride after you," Gobber joked.

**(Stoic) No! We fortify the island **

**(Hiccup) It's our duty to keep the peace!**

**(Stoic) Peace is over Hiccup, I must prepare you for war. **

"War!" The teens all exclaim stunned.

_Isn't this over reacting a bit? I mean can I not keep the peace? _

**(Hiccup) War! Dad, if Drago's coming for our dragons we can't wait around for him to get here, let's go find him and change his mind. **

**(Stoic) Well some minds won't be changed Hiccup. Berk is what you need to worry about, a chief protects his own. *Walks away revealing Toothless was standing behind him. Toothless looks at him and lets out a questioning rumble***

"Hiccup," Astrid muttered. The suggestive look on Toothless's face said the unspoken question.


End file.
